User blog:Predictthefuture/Top 10 Things I want in Super Mario Maker 2
Super Mario Maker 2's second update was announced today, with many course items added, including The Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda series, which transforms Mario into Link. Link isn't just a cosmetic change, as he has a different move set, and I love it! I want to see more updates or DLC, as there are some missing elements I want to see come to this game. Here is my list: 10. More Nintendo Characters Since Link is coming in this update, if we ever get any updates in the future, we might get another Nintendo character. It would also be nice since the Mystery Mushroom from Super Mario Maker, which made Mario look like other video game characters, was removed from this game. Maybe Kirby, Samus, Donkey Kong, or the Inklings? 9. The Koopalings Right now, we have Bowser, Boom Boom, Bowser Jr, and Pom Pom as bosses or mini bosses. It would be cool if we also had The Koopalings as well, since they appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and New Super Mario Bros. U. We could see creative levels with the Koopalings as bosses or mini bosses. 8. Chargin' Chuck I could have swear I saw them in the Super Mario Maker 2 Direct in the 3D World style, but they aren't, for some reason......... Chargin' Chuck is a fan favorite enemy in Super Mario World and Super Mario 3D World. It was even a mini-boss in 3D World, so just like the Koopalings, this enemy could also be another great addition to the collection of bosses. 7. Waddlewing Waddlewing was the main new enemy in New Super Mario Bros. U, and for some reason, it is missing. The Waddlewing would fly around the course and sometimes even carry Super Acorns for Mario to take. Speaking of the Super Acorn...... 6. Super Acorn The Super Acorn was the main new power up in New Super Mario Bros. U, and again, IT IS MISSING. How? The Super Acorn was NSMBU's version of the Tanooki Leaf, and it was a good power up, letting you glide and cling onto walls. Again, how is the Propeller Mushroom, a power up you get after you defeat the final boss, in SMM2, but the main power-up isn't? 5. Frog Suit This is one of many power ups from Super Mario Bros. 3 that is missing. The frog suit lets you hop and swim better in the water, and fans have been waiting for almost 30 years for its return outside of ports and remakes of SMB3. Please bring this back. 4.' Penguin Suit' Everyone wants the Ice Flower, but I want the Penguin Suit from New Super Mario Bros. U. The Penguin Suit does basically the same things the Ice Flower does, but it also lets you slide on ground and ice and makes you swim faster. 3. Mega Mushroom The Mega Mushroom was a power-up that debuted in New Super Mario Bros on the DS, but even though it wasn't in NSMBU, the Propeller Mushroom is present, even though it was a power up you get after you defeated the final boss and was the main power up in NSMBW, so there is a chance that the Mega Mushroom will return. 2. Tanooki Suit/Super Leaf (3D World) This is on the top of my list for most wanted power-ups. You might be thinking, well this is already in the SMB3 game style. No, I am talking about the Super Leaf (also Tanooki Suit) that debuted in Super Mario 3D Land and was also in 3D World. That was one of my favorite power-ups, and I would love to see it return. 1. Another Game Style I won't talk too much about this, as I will post about this soon, but I want an extra game style. Everyone has been speculating this since it launched, and in the recent update, there still isn't any new game style. Pls Nintendo! Category:Blog posts